Question: A circle with area $9\pi$ has a sector with a $232^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${9\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{232^\circ}$ ${\dfrac{29}{5}\pi}$
Answer: The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{232^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{9\pi}$ $\dfrac{29}{45} = \dfrac{A_s}{9\pi}$ $\dfrac{29}{45} \times 9\pi = A_s$ $\dfrac{29}{5}\pi = A_s$